


少年心事之一 我从此不敢看观音

by Sususulia



Series: 少年心事 [1]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: 本系列设定有为15岁，Terry30左右。Rock和双叶萤和King的弟弟Jan是同学。没什么肉（？）
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Rock Howard
Series: 少年心事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851874





	少年心事之一 我从此不敢看观音

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：最近补了《死亡诞生在臀部之下》，很酸人家的笔力。作者的晋江专栏叫做低俗小说，也是惊艳，似乎关于这位作者还有一番网络小说与严肃文学的讨论。文学的目的是什么呢？严肃文学的目的会有不一样吗？谈及低俗，作为不鼓舞人向上的内容，可是善恶岂有定数或是分明界限？成年人区别于少年，很大程度上因为摆脱了二元决定，非黑即白的世界观。除非作为少年读物，文学又怎能浅显易懂地论作高雅低俗。不论作者目的与动机为何，文字只是在忠实地记录与呈示，这就是它们让人尊重的地方。这样想想，自己也低俗得很，很好。

本篇致敬匪六／卢一匹。

南镇。

“今天不上课？”

我迈进教室，桌椅并没有按平时那样排着，而是环着一圈墙，空出了内场。同学们似对此都有所准备，眼睛比平日里亮得多了。当然，我没有准备并不怪我，昨天我们才刚返回这个城市。在这所中学我几乎就是个借读生，时不时来上一次课，又消失个几周，然后可能来考个试。课程及格并不难，看看课本就差不多能懂一半。我猜学校对此网开一面，大概因为给一个差不多不是智障的人初中文凭不是一件值得去刁难人的事情，又或者校长其实是Terry的粉丝。

“你赶的时候太巧了，英语课征用了今天来让大家做文化展示，我们都已经准备一周了。”我的好友Ben招呼我过去，他的一头弹簧一样的墨西哥卷比上次见更壮大了一点。

Ben是我班里玩的最好的朋友，他其实算不上什么正派人，至少他家里在南镇也是有些势头的，做着一些不清不楚的勾当。那时这小子正在欺负Jan，我揍了他一顿，谁知竟不打不相识。

“啊？那我怎么办？”

“不知道，你问问Miss Janet。”

Presentation这个东西真的一言难尽……欣赏完黑人同学的rap——这个班有三分之一的老黑老墨，再看其他美国学生吉他弹唱，我实在不明白刻意的展示为什么会帮助人们领略文化。

我正大脑放空昏昏欲睡，Ben捅了捅我，“哎，有好看的啦！”

我把耳朵和眼睛拽回室内，是个中国学生和双叶萤，他们在咿咿呀呀地唱歌，听是听不懂，但也不难听。Ben对双叶萤有点意思，还总想通过我做点什么，谁让我和她一个小学，还是邻居。

大概也知道没人能听懂，双叶萤开始说明这段戏曲的大意。大概是一个男孩问一个女扮男装的姑娘为什么她有耳洞，她答年年庙会自己都扮作观音菩萨，因而打了耳洞。随后男孩回到：我从此不敢看观音。

“啥？观音是谁？”Ben凑近我。

“他们的神明吧？耶稣，啊不，应该是什么天使长的级别。”我对圣经都记得不甚清楚。

“所以为啥不敢看？”

我没有理Ben。人和人的关注点就是不一样，我想不通的是为什么打耳洞会被认为成女性。我向Ben表达了我的疑惑，他表示没有想过这个奇怪的方向，并不断怂恿我去问她本人。

除了这组是一个异类，也就是Jan的表演令人大跌眼镜。他作为专业的电竞选手当场秀了一把操作，这对他这个王者来说轻而易举，然而跟Miss Janet辩论电竞是文化可能就不是那么简单了。因为我对这一切一无所知，Miss Janet也网开一面免了我当街献丑，只让我象征性地交一篇论文。

我抠着黑色T恤肩膀的一处脱线，百无聊赖地等最后一组展示，一边偷瞄放在大腿上的手机。昨天在飞机上就发现了这处脱线，之后就不记得补。

手机屏幕亮了亮，是Ben，“放学什么安排？”

我放弃了折磨可怜的线头，把手伸到桌下回他，“想去看CD。”

“妥妥的！”秒回，短信上我永远比不上Ben的手速。我退出和他的聊天窗，给Terry编辑短信说和老师讨论课程晚点回。

刚发出去，放学铃就打了。周围的声音面团一般发酵了起来，我的手机震动，Terry把电话回了过来。

“我大概也会晚回一点，去打篮球。”

“嗯。要带东西吗？”

“不用吧，有吃的。”

“好。”

我挂断电话，差点一脚绊在椅子上——我忘记了它们朝向不一样。Ben急忙捞了我一把，这本来没有什么，然而他捞住了我的衣服。

哧——

我扭头瞅瞅，倒是没有露点，但我半个肩膀都在外面了。教室剩下的人里有人注意到，笑了几声。我有些恼，把布片按回去，奈何环顾四周也没什么能固定。

“用这个试试！”Ben递来一卷透明胶带。

我翻了翻眼睛，不过好像也没有更好的办法，勉强糊了几条上去，急忙拉着他走了。

音像店这条商业街阳光明媚，还是加州那种甜橙一样的阳光。这几乎是我对南镇这个城市最冥顽不化的记忆之一，好像这个城市就不存在别的天气。然而今天也就是这样一个乏善可陈的三百六十五分之一，但又是相当特殊的一天。

我想给Terry买张CD当生日礼物。

Ben从另一排货架晃过来，“都什么年代了你还听CD？多不方便，下手机里多好。”

“我送人。”我扫过一排摇滚，选了Nirvana。

“哦……我靠！”他突然转身躲到了架子背后，我不明所以地回头，双叶萤站在门口。

既然都对视了，不打招呼不现实。

“嗨，好久不见。”我尴尬地开口，一边感觉血在迅速地往脸上涌。我面对女性就有这个毛病，面红耳赤加张口结舌是最轻微的。

“好巧啊，Rock！”她倒是自在大方地挥了挥手，并且走了过来。我依稀感觉到Ben又往后缩了两排货架，他那么大块头居然不敢见她，真是出息。

“你也来买CD？”我只得继续没话找话。

“不是，是来还黄梅戏的碟子”她晃晃手里的纸袋，“之前照着练习的。”

“哦，就是今天的节目。”

“嗯嗯。”

“挺特别的。”

“哎呀你不要说啦，我不是中国人，不难听就不错了。”她有些不好意思地捂了捂脸，当然她脸红的程度和我比是小巫见大巫，“Rock你呢？”

“啊，就随便看看。”糟糕，我已经能感觉到脖子上的汗水了。

“啊，《Nevermind》！我喜欢这个专辑！”她已经看到了我手上拿的碟子。

“嗯。”

“Rock会买CD来听有点意外呢，现在不是都在用手机吗？”她随手拿过去翻看了一下曲目，玻璃纸包裹的封面反射出锐利的阳光，划过室内的墙面。“还是smells like teen spirit最有名了。”

我窘迫地不置可否，感觉肢体已经僵硬地和思维脱节。是买给Terry的并不是一件不好说出口的事，然而我就是说不出来，又完全没能力编出一套别的来搪塞过去。Ben这个家伙也是怂，我这边尴尬都快凝固成实体，连双叶萤都感觉到了……

“欢迎光临！”门口传来招呼声，我颇感解救地转头当作避免说话的机会，一个穿着牛仔裤的女人走了进来，摘下了墨镜——糟糕！

我生无可恋地看着Terry在Mary后面钻进了她为他留着的门，她的手在他后背上亲昵地摩挲了两下，于是他也伸手蹭了蹭她的背。

你知道更糟的是什么吗？

“Rock，你肩膀上粘了胶带。”她抬手帮我扯了下来，于是我的肩膀又来了个真实曝光。

“啊，不好意思啊，我不知道！”她捂住嘴。

“没，没事。”事到如今，我只能抬手把脱线的那片按了回去，一直按着。

“Rock？”Terry看见了我，“你不是在和老师讨论课程？”

“那个结束了，”我含混地应，所幸脑子还在转，“你不是去打篮球？”

“对哦……”

对你大爷。

两方活动都提前夭折，我和Terry一起回家。途中他“逼迫”出了CD是买给他的事实，还笑得很开心，我感到十分羞耻。他一进门就去鼓捣播放机，在我看来的确是兴奋过头了。虽然我不会承认我是有些受用。

“声音关小点吧，我要写作业。”我把一碗鸡胸肉沙拉放在茶几上，又拿了两个速冻牛肉饼放进微波炉。这种肉饼不是油炸的，Terry表面上很热衷快餐，但他的饮食其实蛮严格的，为了维持他那种大肌霸的身材。连带的要求我也啃那种很柴的鸡胸肉补充蛋白质，他总是说我这几年窜个头。

“那你先写。”

我坐到沙发一角，将书包拖到脚旁，抽出我的代数书。Terry也跳上沙发，“给我当个枕头，写完陪我听。”

他是存心捣乱。我不动声色地把书盖到他脸上，假装看不到腿上的一团金毛继续做我的题，高度倒是正好。

题没几道，有两道死活算不出，不管了明天去问Jan。我把书拿开，“桌子”正闭着眼睛装死。窜上来的时候衣服略略卷了上去，露出一扇月牙似的肚皮。我伸手戳了戳，硬的。

微波炉提示肉饼解冻好了。“起来。”我戳了戳他的脸，软的。Terry扭了扭，没动弹。桌面上我的手机亮了起来，是双叶萤。她又道了次歉，还说如果我需要课堂笔记可以随时找她拿。

我正拿着手机思考要回什么，指腹传来一丝温润与牙齿的硬，和呼吸的暖，我都忘了自己还举着戳Terry的手指。

“又戳哪里？”才咬过人的这一位歪了歪头，竟然只睁开一只眼睛。或者说只睁开半只。他半眯着眼，叼着我的指尖，我十分确信他要是吮上一口我能够当场去世。

第一次工业革命就这么轰轰烈烈地在我的脑子开始了。火车能不能只靠着蒸汽跑路不好说，我的脸倒确是被蒸熟了。我兵荒马乱地推了他一把，窜了起来，其间肩膀上的布料又掀了下来，于是我又手忙脚乱地腾出手去扶它。

Terry有些好笑地看着我落荒而逃，“戳我那么多次，咬不得？看你脸都气红了。“

我无从扮演那莫须有的生气。被“革命”震慑的五感逐渐像微波炉里的牛肉饼一样回过神来，我突然就意识到了窗户开着，习习的风带着熟肉的香气穿过我的手肘；不远处教堂的钟声，因为胡乱拉屎被训斥的狗；而我没吃晚饭，愚蠢地按着衣服的缝线，半弓着身子想要藏住一个秘密。我本不相信神明。

我从此不敢看观音。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2020年3月27日，既然3月没过，算是给Terry迟到的生贺吧（虽然明明是有为中心……


End file.
